


Surprise

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Desk Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, TySan, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Tywin receives a very special name day present...Picset is viewableHERE





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).

> Surprise, Tommy, happy Wednesday!
> 
> Let's be real, this is smut. Just absolute smut.
> 
> For the 100th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Sansa walked as confidently as she could through the crowded lobby of Casterly Developments, ignoring the occasional stare her appearance was garnering. Of course, it was not every day a tall, dark haired woman in a trench coat walked into the cold glass lobby.

“Excuse me, who are you?” the security guard rounded the corner, halting her with a raised hand. 

“I have a three o’clock with Mr. Lannister” she replied smoothing, smirking behind her wide sunglasses. 

“Do you now?” the guard chuckled, shaking his head. “I highly doubt that.” 

“Sandor” she pulled the glasses down her nose to look up at him. “It’s me.” 

His smile fell and he glanced over her quickly, “Mrs. Lannister?” he said softly, his eyes locked on the black, bob-style wig that she wore. 

“Let me up, I am going to surprise my husband for his name day” she said softly. 

“I---uh, yeah” he hit the executive elevator call button and stood with her while it descended from the top level of the building. “I didn’t recognize you” he cleared his throat. “He is due back in about five minutes.”

“Perfect” she smiled, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose before smoothing her short hair. It had taken no small share of work to get her waist-length hair under this wig, but the result was exactly what she had hoped for. The elevator dinged and the brushed steel doors slid open. She stepped inside and turned to smile at the ever-faithful guard.

“Good luck” he said and she laughed. 

“Sandor," she smirked. "If you hear screaming, don’t call the cops” she said as the doors slid closed, concealing his befuddled expression and then she was heading to the top floor. 

Tywin Lannister, The Great Lion, walked through the lobby of Casterly Developments, his focus on his cell phone and the text messages that he had sent to his wife that had gone unanswered. Grimacing he crossed to the executive elevator, deciding to call her when he reached his office. 

“Mr. Lannister” Sandor greeted with a nod and an odd expression. “Welcome back.”

“All is well, I trust?” Tywin asked. 

“Of course sir” Sandor replied as the elevator doors opened. “Have a good afternoon, sir.” 

Tywin nodded and stepped inside, wondering why the guard looked as if he knew something that Tywin did not. As the elevator rose, he refocused on his phone, pausing to admire the background on his phone for a moment. 

Staring back at him from the photo was his wife, the woman who had changed so much in his life he could hardly remember what it had been like before her. The photo was taken at Casterly Rock, the ancestral Lannister estate outside of Lannisport, taken on a day that they had relaxed on the beach together, forgetting the woes of the world and soaking in the presence of each other. 

Before her, he forgot what it was to relax. What it felt like to simply set work aside, lift his eyes from contracts and meetings to live life. Young, vibrant and stunningly intelligent Sansa Lannister had forced him out of his office and taught him to live again. She had breathed life back into this old lion. 

In the beginning, he had been determined to push her away and determined to ignore how she made him feel. How he ached to spend time in her presence. But she had refused to give up and as time passed, he knew that there was no other choice but to marry her and ensure that she wouldn’t escape.

Fortunately for him, she was in agreement and they had married nearly four years ago at Casterly Rock with only their families and close friends in attendance. The world at large may question their marriage, question the substantial age gap between them, but he knew that with her he had found true happiness. He had never expected to marry again, not after Joanna’s death, but he had also never expected to love again, and he loved Sansa Lannister deeply. 

Sansa, of course, had a busy schedule of her own these days, his beautiful bride was working her way to the top of the fashion world and taking it all by storm. Her skill with fabric and design was able to channel her lust for life and now her bespoke couture wedding dresses were highly sought after and she had a waiting list a mile long. 

The elevator reached the top level, the private floor that housed his office and the board room, and he was out as soon as the doors opened, striding down the hall to his office. Dialing his wife, he pressed the call button and raised the phone to his ear as it began to ring. 

He frowned when he heard a phone ringing in his office, a familiar ring tone and when he rounded the door he froze in place, staring at the woman sitting behind _his_ desk. 

He took in the dark, inky black hair that was styled into a bob, bangs hanging across her forehead. To the bright red of her full lips and the smirk that rested upon them. She could wear any wigs or glasses she’d like, he would know that face anywhere. 

“Mr. Lannister” she stood smoothly and he lowered the phone, ending the call. He watched with a smirk as she removed her sunglasses and tucked them into the pocket of her knee length trench coat. 

“May I help you?” he replied, playing along. 

“I think, Mr. Lannister” she rounded the large mahogany desk and moved her hands to the ties on her coat. “That I should be the one asking you that.” 

Tywin watched as she untied the belt and parted her jacket, revealing sinful red lace lingerie and creamy porcelain skin. From the transparent lacy bra that did little to conceal her rosy nipples, to the matching panties and garter belt that held up nude stockings, she was pure sin. 

She leaned back as the coat fell to the floor, resting her ass on his desk and raising a leg to the arm of the chair usually reserved for visitors. She wore a pair of black high heels that were so high, he wasn’t sure how she walked, the bright red bottom on display in this position.

“If I am here for a performance review, I believe a week’s notice is required” he tucked his phone into his pocket.

She beckoned him closer with a simple crook of her finger and when he reached her, she guided him to the chair, never moving her leg. From this chair, he had a lovely view of her long legs and he couldn’t conceal his smirk as she ran her fingers over her stockings.

“Mr. Lannister” she purred, leaning closer, her full breasts nearly ready to escape from her bra. “I am here because its your name day, and I thought you deserved a little surprise. After all, you’ve been a very good boy this year.” 

“Have I?” he raised his hand to trace the curve of her calf muscle and the bend of her knee. 

“You have” she licked her lower lip. “You take such good care of your wife, give her everything she could desire and now it's your turn.” 

“I like to think that her happiness is part and parcel of my own” he continued his hands trail up her thigh to trace the garter belt. “She only asks for my time, my presence. Who am I to deny her such happiness.”

She lowered her leg and stood, staring down at him as she raised a hand to touch his lips, “Still,” she trailed a hand to his jaw, tracing the stubble there. “Mr. Lannister, you deserve a reward” she stepped back but before he could reach for her, she was kneeling before him and reaching for his belt. She slipped the leather free and unfastened his pants, humming in satisfaction as the long length of him begged for freedom.

“Fuck” he cursed as she wasted no time in wrapping her hand around his already hard cock. He had been hard the moment he laid eyes on her, that was nothing new. She stroked from base to tip and leaned forward to lick the underside of his cock, eliciting more curses from him. 

“Such a big boy” she purred against the head of his cock. “No wonder they call you the 'Great Lion',” she smirked and leaned forward to suck his cock deeply into her mouth. The hot, wet heat of her surrounded him, taking him deep into her throat and holding for a few seconds before she pulled back. 

The suction of her lips and mouth had him groaning aloud, her hand holding him and stroking in tandem as she worshipped his cock. 

Unbidden his hand raised to tunnel under her short hair to the back of her neck, guiding her as she moved, bobbing over him and driving him wild. She pulled back and looked up at him, his eyes torn between the lust in her bright blue eyes and the trail of saliva that connected her lips to the swollen head of his cock.

“You’re fucking gorgeous” he stroked her neck softly. She smiled up at him, stroking him with a firm grip. “Fuck..” he guided her mouth back to his dick and she resumed her worship, working him into a frenzy. 

His own head lolled back in the chair, a guttural groan escaping him as she took him back into her throat. She knew exactly where to suck, where to nibble and where to stroke to make him her slave. She had always known, he suspected, which was why she had worked her way under his skin so damned quickly. 

Turning back, he watched her for a few more minutes, this time when she pulled back she moved his hand from her neck to his cock and she stood. 

“Watch now” she slipped her thumbs into the waist of her panties and wiggled them free, pushing them to the floor. Clever girl, he smirked, had dressed in such a way to leave the garter and stockings in place. 

His eyes went to the bare folds of her pussy and he raised a brow. That was new, he looked back to see her devious smirk. She leaned back against his desk and parted her legs, her soaked lower lips coming into view as she raised her leg back to the arm of the chair beside him. 

She kept held eye contact as her fingers, soaked from working his cock, delved into her folds, stroking herself in smooth movements. She sighed in pleasure as she circled her clit and slipped her free hand into her bra, cupping her breast. 

“Perfection” he said darkly, knowing how much she enjoyed his voice. His hand on his cock moved slowly, almost absently, as she mewled and gasped. “You’re soaked, aren’t you, Mrs. Lannister” he continued. “Sucking your husband’s cock like a good girl.”

“Mmhm” she panted, pulling her lower lip into her teeth, grinding her core against her fingers. He could watch her for hours, her beauty intoxicating as she pleasured herself. From the flush across her breasts and cheeks to the way her fingers were coated in her juices, she was perfect. 

“Are you going to make yourself cum, greedy girl?” he ran his fingers across the head of his cock, the appendage all but demanding that it be buried in the haven he knew lay between her legs. 

“Mmhmm” she whimpered. 

“You delight in tormenting me” he purred, watching intently as she rolled a nipple between her fingers and sank two fingers into her pussy. “Fuck, you are perfection.”

“Ty” she gasped a few seconds later, and he watched as she came apart, her back arching and the soft cry filling his office as she came on her fingers. She pulled her fingers from her soaked slit and leaned closer. “Open” she whispered and he was helpless to disobey, parting his lips to suck her fingers into his mouth. He loved the taste of her, the tang dancing across his tongue as he cleaned her. 

“Mrs. Lannister” he whispered as she removed her fingers. 

“Mr. Lannister” she smirked. 

“On my cock” he said simply. “Now.” 

She trembled as she stood and stepped between his legs. Turning her back to him, he held his cock in place as she lowered herself to his lap and her body enveloped his completely. He ground his teeth at the feeling of finally being buried inside of her soaked cunt, her inner muscles still tight from her peak.

“Fuck” she leaned back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. 

Now that his hands were able to, Tywin ran his hands over her lace-clad breasts, breifly teasing her nippples before he moved on, stroking her body as she rocked and ground against him. Wrapping his large hands around her hips, he helped her to ride him, both of them groaning as she bounced on his lap. 

Unable to resist, he raised a hand to her bra and pulled the material down, her breasts spilling free and bouncing now with her. He knew that she had moments of self-consciousness about her body now, especially since it had changed since they wed, but he marvelled at every lush curve, especially her breasts. They were glorious. 

He cupped the weight of a breast, twisting the jeweled peak between his fingers and eliciting a cry from her lips. His other hand slid to her inner thigh and then to her clit, pulling back the folds to circle it with the pad of his finger. 

“Mmm fuck, fuck” she panted, riding him hard and fast now, blindly chasing another climax. 

“That’s it” he encouraged, whispering against the shell of her ear. “That cock belongs to you, just as this cunt belongs to me” he promised, pulling her ear lobe into his mouth and sucking gently on the flesh as she screamed out her pleasure. 

He felt every clench, every flutter as she came on his cock and he growled in frustration, releasing her ear as he fought back his own peak. He didn’t want this to be over just yet. He wasn’t a young man anymore, he had to make good use of the stamina he did have. 

Her movements slowed and she ground against him with a contented pur, nuzzling his jaw. 

“Mmm, Ty” she sighed. 

“Desk” he said, helping her to stand and he watched as she bent over the desk and parted her legs, baring the soaked pink folds of her most intimate place to his eyes. 

“What a messy girl you are” Tywin said as he stood and ran his hand down her back. “All this for my cock” he sank a finger into her without warning and she moaned softly. 

“Please” she begged and he smiled that leonin smile that she adored so much. 

Admittedly, the first thing she noticed about Tywin Lannister had been his voice, the deep, rumbling timbre and eloquent ton that sank into her bloodstream like rich wine. He soon learned of her affinity for his voice and he used it like a weapon in the bedroom, the rich words destroying her control. 

Tywin Lannister was a man who was always in control, always poised and polished. Until, however, it came to their sex life. In the ‘bedroom’ he was an apex predator, commanding and fully capable of fucking her with abandon. 

She mewled as he finger fucked her sensitive channel, teasing her as she had him only a short time ago. 

“You want my cock, don’t you Mrs. Lannister” he chuckled darkly, slipping a second finger in with the first. 

“Please” she panted. “Please give me your cock, Mr. Lannister” she whimpered, unashamed at how badly she needed him inside of her. “I need it, so bad, please.”

He removed his fingers and she felt their loss acutely, but her breath soon caught in her throat as she felt him teasing her clit with the head of him. 

Lust was burning white-hot through her, her in scraps of lace and bent over the desk that had once belonged to Tywin’s Grandfather, at his mercy. Tywin was still in his suit, the deep navy three piece he had put on that morning before she had helped him with his tie, his tall form looking imposing and powerful. 

“Well now” he notched himself at her slit and slipped the head inside of her. She whimpered, fingers fisting into the paperwork under her. 

“Please” she sobbed and then screamed out as he stretched her, sinking easily back into her body. “Yes---fuck, so good.” 

His hand came over her lower back, sliding under her garter belt and holding her in place as he fucked into her, almost brutally now as his control frayed. She sobbed with pleasure each time he slammed home, her body shaking with the force of his trusts and she knew that if the desk were any lesser, it would be moving across the carpet too.

She could hear his deep groans and growls, feel them rumbling through her he rutted into her, his thick, long cock soaked with her desire and gliding easily against her inner walls. 

“My beautiful girl” he growled a split second before his hand connected with her ass, the slap reaching her ears before she felt the sting of the spanking. He soothed the flesh, kneading her ass cheek without slowing his thrusts.

“Fuck” she keened, her weight resting on the desk now as her legs were too weak to hold her. “Ty” she whimpered. Oh Gods--”

The hand on her ass slid underneath her and the moment he began circling her clit her orgasm slammed into her and she screamed his name, coming around him with such force that he had to shove his cock deep to ride it out. 

She felt his body tremble against her and then the deep pulse of his cock told her that he was coming, pouring inside of her and giving her everything he had. 

“Mrs. Lannister” he leaned over her, kissing her bare shoulder. It was then that she realized, in all of this, she hadn’t even kissed him yet. She turned her head as far as she could and he gently kissed her lips. Thank the Gods for long-last lipstick. 

“Happy birthday, baby” she smiled, kissing him once more before laying her head back on the desk. 

“You, my dear, are the best present I could ever ask for” he said softly and she smiled. “Now don’t move.”

She whimpered as his cock slipped from her body and he moved away, sinking back into the chair behind her. This, she blushed, gave him a front row seat to watch as their spend slipped down her legs and into her stockings.

“Beautiful” he said simply, then paused. “Though, I much prefer your natural red hair.”

“You’re biased” she smiled as she carefully righted herself and adjusted her bra back into the proper position. The lingerie had been expensive, but it was worth every penny to watch his eyes as they darkened with lust at the sight of it on her. 

“I am not ashamed to admit as such” he smirked up at her as she turned to face him. He had tucked his cock away but his pants were still open and he looked like a very contented lion in the chair before her. 

“Don’t worry, it will be back in place for dinner tonight,” she said, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“Good” he kissed her back, their lips tangling for a few quiet moments as their bodies recovered from their highs. 

“I love you” she whispered and left a lingering kiss on his lips. 

“I love you” he replied. 

“Now” she crossed to the en suite bathroom and quickly cleaned up her thighs and made sure her wig wasn’t too out of place. Making a fast fix to her lipstick, she returned to the office to see Tywin holding the coat out for her and she slipped into the Burberry with ease. “Thank you, darling.” 

“My pleasure” he purred, placing a soft kiss on her neck. 

“I have to pick up Gerold before Robert turns him into a full fledged alcoholic” she teased and Tywin shook his head. 

“I am sure Cersei will do all she can to prevent that” Tywin shook his head. He didn’t understand the odd relationship that she had with his daughter. Though she was technically Cersei’s step mother, they were more like sisters, close knit in their commaradere. 

Cersei was one of the few people that Sansa trusted to care for Gerold, her and Tywin’s eight-month old son who was already shaping up to be another golden lion. It worked out well, since she could hardly leave Gerold with her mother while she flitted to Tywin’s office for a quickie. While Cersei didn’t want details, she had helped Sansa with the final check of her wig and wished her luck. 

“Love you” Sansa tied the belt and bent down to pick up her panties from the carpet. She carefully examined the expensive lace before smirking and moving behind his desk to drop them in the top drawer. She winked at Tywin who merely raised a brow, “Happy birthday, baby” she gave him a final, lust-filled kiss and playfully smacked his ass. 

“See you in a few hours, darling” he said as she moved away. 

“Until tonight, my Great Lion” she teased and rounded the doorway heading back to the elevator. 

Her body thrummed with satisfaction as the elevator carried her to the lobby and before the doors opened, she pulled the sunglasses from her pocket and slid them into place. 

“Mrs. Lannister” Sandor smirked as the doors opened and she emerged. 

“Sandor” she smiled. 

“Have a good day, Mrs. Lannister” he said after her as she crossed the lobby, her long legs making easy work on the distance. Addam was waiting at the curb and opened the town car’s door to help her inside. Sansa relaxed onto the seat and smiled, biting her lower lip. It might be Tywin’s birthday, but she certainly felt like the cat who got the cream. 

She couldn’t wait until tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
